C'était plus qu'un simple voyage
by Sylmarils
Summary: Ils voyageaient ensemble, deux guerriers à l'âme détruite et une fille optimiste. Tout les opposent en apparence, mais au fond d'eux, un lien plus fort que tout, plus fort que l'amour, les liaient.


**Note de l'auteur:** _J'ai découvert Samuraï Champloo il y a... une semaine? Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce manga mdr! Du coup, je fais une FF dessus... Désolée si je dis des trucs faux dedans, dites le moi, j'ai pas encore fini de tout voir (je sais pas s'il existe un manga papier mais je l'ai pas lu si tel est le cas!). Plus qu'un OS sur la relation Jin - Mugen - Fuu, cette FF retrace mes pensées et réflexions sur les personnages._ _Bonne lecture!_

Mugen et Jin se sont rencontrés grâce à Fuu et leur tempérament à tout deux se sont avérés opposés en apparence même s'ils se ressemblaient plus que ce qu'on peut croire.

On ne peut pas parler d'amour à ce stade, leur relation est tellement fusionnelle que l'on peut se demander s'ils ne sont pas jumeaux. Leur vie à tout deux a été couverte du sang de leur victimes et c'est dans le combat que leur relation a commencé.

Dès le début, ils savaient que la seule chose qui animait l'autre, c'était le désir de se battre, d'avoir un véritable ennemi, un ennemi qui ne meurt pas au premier coup de sabre. Dès le début, ils avaient vu en l'autre un reflet de ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux.

Alors ils ont accepté de suivre Fuu pour retrouver le samuraï qui sent le tournesol, malgré que Jin ait de sérieux doutes sur son existence et que Mugen ne sache même pas ce qu'est un tournesol. Mais au fond, malgré toute la sympathie et l'amitié qu'ils ont pu avoir avec Fuu au fil du temps, leur véritable motivation, c'était l'autre.

Un être si différent et pourtant si ressemblant.

C'était leur pensées respectives alors que Jin esquivait une fois de plus l'un des coups grotesques de Mugen. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Tout deux ne vivaient que pour se battre.

Tout deux ne connaissaient que la mort.

C'était pourtant leur existence pleine de vie qui sème la mort derrière elle et chacun de leur sourire cache le tombeau d'une dizaines de samuraïs. Mais c'était la leur et ils l'acceptaient à bras ouverts avec cet insoucience qu'ont les jeunes gens.

Si jeunes et pourtant si matures dans leurs actes...

Mugen grogna de mécontentement: une fois de plus, Jin avait su esquiver son coup. Partagé entre l'envie d'en finir et celle que jamais cela ne se finisse, il tenta une autre approche plus brutale que la précédente.

Car au fond, entre ces deux hommes, il y a plus qu'une simple épopée jusqu'à Nagasaki, il y a plus que deux combattants... Il y a une envie innomable, impensable pour les deux guerriers.

L'un avait un language courtois au premier abord tandis que l'autre ne s'embarassait pas de déballer injures et expressions du peuple au premier venu. Pourtant, malgré la formulation différente, le sens de leur paroles n'était-il pas le même?

Seule la brutalité du combat avait pu leur permettre d'exprimer leur sentiments. Ce feu d'artifices de sensations plus grisantes les unes que les autres, cette violence démontrant la puissance de leur sentiments, ce brasier interne qui ne pouvait voir le jour que quand les deux samuraïs croisaient le fer.

Jin, bien décidé à ne pas laisser son adversaire prendre l'avantage, décida de contre-attaquer immédiatement et alors qu'il cru toucher Mugen, celui-ci se déroba pour assener un coup à l'aide de son fourreau dans le dos de son ami.

Il aurait pu le tuer, mais inconsciemment, son geste le poussa à utiliser son fourreau au lieu du tranchant de sa lame.

Ce jeu constant entre ces deux hommes n'avait pour finalité que la tombe mais qui viendrait les pleurer quand, six pieds sous terre, ils ne pourront plus se battre pour ranimer le feu de leurs coeurs? Eux qui, seuls dans leur âme, n'avait trouvé de la chaleur humaine que dans le sang giclant sur leur kimonos?

Ce serait une jeune femme, Fuu, toujours aussi inquiète pour ses deux compagnons d'armes. Planche à pain? Grossière par moments? Certes, elle n'était pas parfaite et ses deux amis ne manquaient pas de le lui rappeler en allant dès que possible dans un bordel. Mais c'est la seule qui, tel un beaume sur leurs âmes brisées, leur répète ceci, tel un mantra:

"Arrêtez de vous battre, les garçons et allons retrouver le samuraï qui sent le tournesol!"

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Un peu court, je le reconnais. J'ai hésité à embrayer en parlant de leur quête, mais finalement, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne fin!_


End file.
